


He's My Brother (And I Love Him)

by poisontaster



Category: Black Donnellys
Genre: Incestuous UST, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-02
Updated: 2007-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I got faith in the bet.  I have to.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's My Brother (And I Love Him)

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to inlovewithnight for the beta and txtequilanights and mona1347 for audiencing in my time of flail.

The thing about gambling is that it's a little bit like being in a relationship with that really sketchy girl. You know, the one your boys rag you about, 'cause she's forever causing a ruckus in public and she's got you on the phone twenty-four/seven and all you can do is duck your head down and take your lumps? Yeah. That girl.

What? Just because I ain't Sean don't mean I don't get my fair share of play.

But the thing is, when it's just the two of you, ain't nobody sweeter than that same harpy-shrew girl. She gives it up so sweet and fine—so good that just thinking about it makes your toes curl when she's not around. Get hard just thinking 'bout her.

And that's me and gambling.

With Tommy, he's always chasing a dream, you know? Oh, people'll tell you it's me, 'cause of the whole betting thing, but really? Tommy's totally the dreamer. Dreaming about art, dreaming about making good, dreaming about Jenny. Though, with Jenny, I guess I can't blame him so much. Not that I'm pining over Jenny too. But me and her…two of us was always kinda in Tommy's wake, following him around like puppies and I guess all them times when it's just the two of you, chasing after the same thing, you get to know each other pretty well. Jenny's cool. She's good people. A little naïve, but I guess that's what Tommy sees in her too. She's an innocent.

Me, I don't know. I wouldn't say I'm as jaded as Jimmy, for sure, but I look around. I see the way things really are.

Aw, crap. Where was I?

Oh. Yeah. Tommy. 'Cept really, I was talking about the gambling. Which I guess is also about Tommy. Because everything always sorta is.

Tommy doesn't approve of the gambling. Oh, he'll dig me out of my scrapes and stuff but he doesn't really _get it_. Which is fine. I guess if any of the guys understand about me and gambling, it's probably Jimmy. 'Cause, you know, he's got a lady of his own. Not that me and Jimmy talk about it. We're Irish, for Chrissakes. There's just some stuff you don't do. But Jimmy understands. And Tommy don't.

Sometimes, I want to explain it to him, 'cept I ain't got the words. About the high of being flush, looking down and knowing that though you mighta been the most broke luck-o'-the-Irish bastard an hour ago, right now God is in his Heaven and all's right with the world.

But see, naw. That's not even it, exactly. I got it all wrong. Because it's not even so much the winning or the being high or any of that stuff. It's about how fast it can change. High to low. A no-shot to a winning score. It's about… _possibility_.

None of us is much for going to church, though we wear our cross right enough and make the Sign when we walk by, but we're still Irish, balls to bone, and that means having _faith_. We're all about the faith, see?

I got faith. I got faith in my brothers, 'cause there ain't nothing like family. And I got faith in the bet. I have to. 'Cause…

See, I just don't know where I'd be or what I'd do if I couldn't look at Tommy and hope that one day, some day he'll catch on to what's right there in front of him. No, not Jenny. Jeez. Haven't you been paying attention to a fuckin' word I've said? 

Jenny's not the only one that's been… Jenny's not the only one. 

And he's my brother and I love him, 'n he's my brother and I _love_ him and there's just not a whole lot I can do about it. I know that.

'Cept hope.

Which is what makes it a _gamble_ , you know?


End file.
